Man's Mistakes - Dungeons and Dragons Youtube AU
by Subject0798
Summary: A mysterious, large power threatens every race, land and kingdom. However, a half elf plans otherwise. Follow Luke as he meets countless names, both friend and foe. Will he successfully complete his quest, or fall short? - This is my D&D YouTube AU. I want to include as many youtubers as much as possible, but any I don't include are up for your own imagination and interpretation!


"Ready to head back in?" The half elf asked with a hushed voice. As he spoke, he cast a disguise spell on himself, changing his pointed ears, eyecolor, scars and outfit to that of a human traveler or trader.

Delirious, the dragonborn of blue ancestry, watched him cautiously. "Luke, I don't know. Guards and security's going to be tight as hell once they get news we're free and around."

His friend glanced up to him. "That's why we disguise," Luke replied with no worry, but instead, impatience. The other stood for a moment. He sighed, beginning to cast the spell on himself. Before Luke's eyes, the air and color before him warped and shifted into a blur. Once it lifted, a female human looked back at him. "...Sparing no expense, eh?"

"I'd rather not go back to Mini Land," Delirious muttered, with now a female voice. He put his hood up and slowly made his way down a small hill towards a town.

"Aww, wait up darling!" Luke called, hurrying after him.

D scoffed with a small chuckle escaping his maw, "Don't get carried away with that."

The warrior was right. As they approached this town from the side and peered out from an alleyway, guards in heavy armor patrolled the streets. Their colors were bronze and gold trim. A small, pink emblem was intricately carved into every shoulder and draped across every fabric uniform. The letter 'M' within two circles. A sight both of them had loathed during the past two years. The woman beside Luke growled.

"They already know. Let's get out of here." The masked dragonborn hissed, as he continuously scanned the crowds for anyone who dared to notice them.

"We need to see Minx," He whispered. "Besides, where's your adventure spirit? Where's the risk taker I knew?"

The other stayed silent for a moment. "He's just paranoid."

His elven senses tingled, knowing that there was something more to it other than simple anxiety. But that wasn't important now. He slipped his hand into the other's and gripped it tightly, tugging his arm to bring them both into the open. "I'll keep you safe," Luke reassured. They both straightened their posture, wordlessly putting on the appearance of a couple.

Walking throughout this town, you'd see that it's a home of trade and selling harvests. The two rogues had traveled through miles upon miles of farmland, which they saw being sold in shops or being shipped in carriages. Everything and the buildings where made from wooden planks and pillars. More expensive or important buildings where made from hefty oak logs, but only stood an extra story. Delirious had eyed down a fine tavern, being appealed by how empty and calm it looked. Some townspeople carried a lantern or torch as the sun was setting. The warm, orange light from inside the buildings also lured them further into the town.

"Do you even know where she moved to?" Delirious asked with impatience in his tone, still.

Luke searched each house for purple colors, a sign or signature name. "I don't see it. She must be laying low as well."

"Laying low? I knew she'd abandon us." The other snarled further, sounding unusual through his new and warped voice. "I told you we should have left. Why is she so important anyway?"

A guard, hearing this strange sound, watched them from the corner of his eye. Then began to slowly pursue them. Nerves tensed, as well as his grip on the dragonborn's hand. "Darling..." He started, putting on his very best acting voice. "I'm sure we'll find your sister soon. All we have to do is stay hopeful."

His eyes dilated, noticing the sudden change in tone. "...But oh, I miss her so much. I'm worried if she's alright, after those criminals escaped."

The guard backed off. After that, Luke leaned in, "I'll kill your sister myself if you do that again."

"I had that completely under control," Delirious grinned back.

" _I_ didn't."

The dragonborn laughed under his breath, moving away from the other and examining each person and building. He adjusted the pack on his shoulders, discouraged. "Seriously, what if she _is_ gone?"

"...I haven't considered that. I've put my trust into her after all this time, I never imagined what to do without her."

He peered over his shoulder, "Well start considering it. I don't want Mr. Friendly to come back with a detect spell."

Luke put his focus onto the area as well. "Hopefully, we find her before that happens."

The other only groaned as a reply. He was clearly uncomfortable. But as they continued through the main road, they eventually broke off into the housing district. With every passing door, their hearts sunk. Without a sign of the witch anywhere, they assumed the very worst. The sun began to disappear over the hills.

"That's it, she's not here. Let's just go and hope for the best," Delirious whispered, clutching his friend's arm. He didn't move. "I said, let's go! Get out of here, it's not safe."

"Wait," He ordered with a hush. The half elf brought up his hand, pointing to a faded, old house a few blocks down.

Delirious squinted his eyes in the low light, leaning in curiously. They both made out a sign. A drawing, more like. A drawing of an 'x', a 'q', and water dragonborn symbol. The dragonborn felt a rush of excitement and happiness. "It's her! What are you standing there for, come on!" He exclaimed with a grin, darting towards it with Luke in hand, who stumbled after being caught off guard.

The two eagerly went up the steps and pounded on the door. "Minx? Minx! Krism?" Luke called.

A few seconds, feeling like an eternity, passed before they heard footsteps towards the door. "Ugh, who's knocking at this time a'day?" She grumbled, and opened the door ajar. It was still locked by a chain from the inside, but the woman let herself get a look who was on her porch. "What are you doing h-… Luke?"

"Krism!" D laughed.

"Delirious himself!" Krism gasped back. "….Well, herself I guess." She giggled, then hastily closed the door to undo the chain lock, and opened it for them to come inside. "Come in, come in! But is anyone following you?"

Luke slipped inside the house. "Only a guard got suspicious, but no one saw us come here," He replied, then sighing deeply. "It's good to see you."

"Good good," The woman said, closing the door and igniting fire magic within her palm. The dragonborn flinched back in surprise, but in awe of how easily she did that. "It's been so long, Minx will be so glad to see you made it."

The half elf dispelled the disguise spell with a snap of his fingers. "Sorry we didn't make it sooner. They separated us in the dungeons, but the guards slipped up eventually."

Krism looked concerned, the blazing fire showing her clear emotion. "Oh, it must've been terrible. But I'm glad you're here, no matter how long it's been," she replied, smiling lightly. After a moment, she blinked and looked puzzled. She moved to the window and peeked from the curtains. Despair took her yet again. She looked at them slowly. "...And of Bryce?"

Saddened, Luke looked at the ground. However, Delirious spoke up as he too dispelled his magic. "He didn't make it," he mumbled with weakness in his voice.

The witch froze, bringing her other hand to her mouth. Then to her chest, her eyes lowered just like Luke's. "I'm sure he knew the risks."

The pair just nodded, doing their best to hide any emotion for their fallen friend.

After a moment, she cleared her throat and brought her arm back to her side. "Well, his sacrifice won't be in vain. Come, Minx is waiting."

A human, half elf, and dragonborn followed each other up the stairs of the rickety building. Each step made a large creak. Delirious hit his head on the doorframe at the top, and had to crawl through as he mumbled about how small the rooms were. Upstairs was indeed small, with only a little more than six feet of roof above them. However, the room wasn't as poorly made as the out side and lower floor of the house. The wood was new, clean and pristine. Light wooden planks that nearly gleamed from Krism's small fire. There were two windows on both sides of the room, adorned and decorated with purple fabric and animal skins. On the opposite wall, there were shelves of all shapes and sizes to hold potions, medicines, ingredients, anything the two rogues could name and more. All the necessities to conjuring magic was there. Finally, in the center, there was a circular table with three chairs. Furniture of high quality and beauty. A large purple and golden cloth hung over the table. To top it off, exotic flowers stood in a vase.

Something was wrong, Minx wasn't there. Krism stepped forward, holding out the light. "Minx…? Minx!" She shouted.

They saw a visible bump from underneath the table. "Ack!" A voice exclaimed, and the iconic woman with a streak of familiar purple hair stood. She dusted her dress off, "O-oh I wasn't doing anything.."

"Minx, we have guests," Krism giggled, moving her light in the direction of the visitors.

"Hm? Guests?" She asked, focusing on her love. But her eyes examined the figures, she jumped slightly. "I-...is it really?"

Minx walked out from behind the table and stood before them. Luke held out his arms, holding back some tears. But he couldn't help a huge smile as she fell into his grasp. "It's us, after two long years.." He whispered. Then he turned to Delirious. "Get in here."

The dragonborn joined the embrace without hesitation, even giggled some as he could toss the two around in his arms.

The witch hugged him just as hard back. "I'm so glad you're here, I… I was beginning to think it was too late." She released her grasp, and stepped back from them. "...Where's Bryce?"

They both cringed at the question once more. This time, unable to push away the last time they saw him. Surrounded by guards and warriors, crossbows and swords aimed at him. _'Just go, find Minx!'_ Bryce shouted, facing the oncoming swarms. Bows struck the ground near their feet and whipped past their heads. The last moment of Bryce McQuaid was a warrior facing the storm, unsheathing his sword as a wall drove them apart. Luke felt overwhelmed with pain, so Delirious spoke up again. "He stayed behind, made sure we got here."

The other had the same reaction, but Krism put a hand on her wife's shoulder. Minx smiled slightly, "Ah, Bryce. He never stood down, did he?" She shook her head, looking past the floor. Strangely, she wasn't taken with sadness. "Come, please sit. We mustn't waste time."

With that, the pair took a chair. Delirious struggled to make himself comfortable within it, however, again being much too large. Krism again used her magic, and created a candle from thin air. She moved the fire in her palm to the wick, then left.

Minx pushed the flower aside. Folding her hands, she looked up at them calmly. "So, we know why we're here. I've been sensing powerful magical disturbances, something my family has never seen. And we are here because I believe you are the key to fixing it. I…." she stopped for a moment, looking into her hands. "I can only hope this will work without Bryce."

"I'll be damned if we came all this way and if he gave his life for us to fail, Minx," The blue character growled. "Whatever it is, we'll make it happen. Just show us."

The witch raised an eyebrow at him, but continued. "I will to my best to identify this force, specifically. I will show you when, where, how and who. If you need to blink, do it now, I won't be able to do this again." The British woman explained, her palms beginning to glow.

"We're ready," Luke reassured quietly.

She nodded, her expression serious. Closing her eyes, blue and white energy formed like a fog over her body. She chanted in a language they didn't understand. Her voice echoed, distorted, morphed. Minx held out her hands to them, the magic beginning to pulse and fade from her body like smoke. "Join hands," the sorceress requested.

As they both put their hands together, they felt a strong bolt of shock. Power coursed through their veins, and spread across their skin. Delirious winced, and his grip weakened.

"Don't let go! Just a little more, I can feel it."

As she spoke, his grip gradually tightened once more. His hand was shaking, but he held on. The enchanting glow took their arms. Even the candle turned to a neon blue. Minx gasped, and opened her eyes. They were pure white.

"Minx! Do you see it?"

She shivered in pain and gritted her teeth. "I-… It's too much, it hurts, I can't-…."

"Come on, you have to! This is for something much bigger than us!" Delirious shouted.

Gravity felt as if it stopped. The candle lifted from the table. The purple streak of her hair floated, and she further winced. But her fingers intertwined with theirs, taking some of their strength and comfort. "I-… I will. I'm trying, wait! I see, it's… A castle. A castle of dark stone, no life or sanity. It's hysterical. In pain. The king is trapped, under control of a greater king-" The woman explained, her mouth voicing dozens.

"The Mad King is only a pawn. He is only the first step. The Wyld, Nfaria, The Unknown, Mini Land, all these are next. He's coming, but he's only in pain as well. He's hiding, but waiting. A cry for help will rock this plane. A betrayal and love has broken him. You must stop him before he consumes all. Two months… Two months, twelve days, eight hours until he is ready." Her voice began to loose it's intensity. "Find the Mad King. Free him, he will show you the way."

And that's all she said. Her glowing eyes faded in an instant, and the magic retracted back into her body. She fell limp.

Luke sprung up from his seat, rushing to her side. "Minx, Minx! Are you okay?" He shook her body, then adjusted her to sit correctly and comfortably. "That was too much, this was too much to ask for.. Please be okay." He muttered, pushing his face into her shoulder. Hoping to feel a breath or heartbeat, and consolation.

Luke's own chest clenched, it was silent. He kept his ear there and prayed to the gods to get a sign; and he did. Her heart was faint, dangerously so.

"Delirious, go get Krism- now!" He barked. In an instant, the wide eyed dragonborn found his feet and raced down the stairs, leaving broken planks and claw marks in his vicious wake.

The witch and elf were alone for a moment. He held the back of her neck, brushing hair out of her eyes. "You're the most incredible person I know. What would it make you if a little spell puts you out of commission?" He said to her, chuckling, as his best attempt to console. "What inspiration would I have to stay alive if not you?"

Then he looked up. Krism jumped from Delirious's arms, taking Minx in hers. "Minx!" She cried, fumbling with shaken hands to complete a healing spell. "What happened? She said it was safe," The woman blurted. Panic faded from her as magic formed in her palm once again. Her eyes looked tenderly upon her love, and she held a green mist to her face. "She said she could."

As the sorceress breathed in, green magic spread through her veins, and she stabilized.

"I pushed her too much," the beast hissed, backing away a touch. He sat on the floor and curled his tail around him. Then he snorted a mist of water, hiding his light guilt.

"She would have done it anyway. After all, I'm sure she knew the risks," Luke repeated with a slight sass. He carefully slid Minx's unconscious body onto Krism's, letting her take over the care. "Will she be okay?"

Krism didn't look up. "Yes, she's just drained. Did she tell you everything you needed?"

"Mostly."

"..She would have died if she continued," The witch stated, pulling Minx close.

"Then it was everything we needed," Luke set his hand on Krism's shoulder, shaking lightly. "We'd love to stay, but there's not much time. We have to get started as soon as possible."

All of the green magic flooded from her hand. "I understand. But you know, after all this, come by for some tea, yes? I hate to see you only under bad circumstances. It's dehumanizing, if anything. You're not _just assassins."_

He chuckled. "I'd love to. I'm barely twenty, but I'll start thinking about retirement then."

"You're telling me!" Delirious spoke up, more water spouting from his muzzle. He was referring to his ancestry, and the fact that his race lived for hundreds of years. While he didn't like sharing the specifics, he's made clear that he's 'old enough.'

Come to think of it, Luke knew almost none of the specifics of his best friend. But he liked the mystery.

A warm smile returned to Krism's lips, especially as Minx grasped her sleeves and rolled further into her embrace. "Ah, Delirious. If you have a final adventure to call your last, make it this one. And, let me help you begin."

Luke and D stood side by side, each of them tilting their head. Then with a twirl of Krism's hand, white light and glitter shot towards them. It surrounded them, turning them back into their disguises in an instant. But, it didn't disperse after that. The magic wrapped around their waists with surprising strength. Suddenly, it pulled them together and positioned their arms on each other.

"Get into character, boys."


End file.
